Christmas Treaty
by Sonochu
Summary: Danny and Vlad battle over Amity Park on Christmas Eve. Things don't turn out as planned though. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Christmas. **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Amity Park and everyone was happy. Snow was falling into light clumps on the ground, kids were eagerly anticipating their new toys, and two halfas were fighting to the death over the city.

"Just give up already, Vlad. You know I'm going to win." Danny said as he charged up an ice ray and fired it.

The shot managed to clip Vlad in the side but he ignored it as he flew up to Danny and grabbed him by the throat. "Not this time, my boy. I'm afraid this time I've created the perfect plan to take back what rightfully belongs to me."

Danny struggled against the older halfa's grip but made no sign of showing any stress. In fact, he just smirked. "Vlad, I think you should chill out." Before Vlad knew what happened, Danny grabbed onto his hands and froze them. He then turned intangible and flew out of Vlad's grip.

"Get back here you little brat!" Vlad shouted, using some of his ectoenergy to break out of his bonds.

Danny floated in circles around Vlad as if he was lying in the air with his hand supporting his head. "Come on, fruitloop. Where's this grand plan you said you had."

Vlad let out a low growl before lunging at Danny and throwing him to the ground. Screams were heard all around then as civilians began running in every which direction to escape the battle between the two halfas.

"Of course, now everyone decides to run away." Danny muttered. "Why didn't they escape before the battle was moved right next to them." he tried to lift himself back onto his feet, but was stopped when Vlad came down and pressed his foot into Danny's chest.

"Now how would they be able to see our fight, little badger? Humans love a good fight." Vlad stated as he began to press his foot even harder into Danny's chest, ignoring his screams of agony. The younger halfa could only grab onto Vlad's leg and dig his fingers into it, trying to relieve some of the pressure."

Plasmius just shook his head and applied more pressure. "Now now, Daniel, we don't want you fighting back, now do we? Just go to sleep and let your Uncie Vlad take care of everything else."

Danny tried his very best to stay awake. He thought of his friends, family, even Dash, and tried to use them as inspiration to stay awake and continue fighting, but it was all in vain as the darkness around the edges of his eyes grow bigger and bigger until they enveloped most of his vision. "V-Vlad," Danny grounded out before he went limp under Vlad's foot.

Vlad looked down at the younger halfa and smirked. "There. Was that so hard?" he began to charge up a ectoplasmic blast in his right hand, hoping to send it straight into Danny's heart to stop it and give the younger halfa a painless death. Today his enemy would finally be defeated and he could finally claim Maddie as his own. Things were looking up for him. So why was he feeling remorse. He didn't know why he felt it, but it wouldn't go away and was beginning to irritate him.

Danny Phantom was his enemy, the one being that foiled his attempts at a happy life since the very beginning. Some people might consider Plasmius to be the villain, he had put many people in danger to try to get what he wanted, but he always thought of Danny as the villain, no, not Danny. It was Jack Fenton. That man was the true villain, stealing Maddie from him and destroying his life by giving him ectoacne. The oaf needed to pay for his actions.

Perhaps Danny didn't need to die though. No, that's preposterous! Danny defended Jack with his life. There was no way Plasmius could get to him without first killing Danny.

Wasn't unconsciousness enough though?

The young halfa was no threat to Vlad and the man could do whatever he pleased for the time being, so why didn't he just leave Danny be?

Vlad took a glimpse at the young halfa and turned away. The battle was over. Nothing more was needed.

The older halfa was about to fly away when the icy wind picked up and slammed the halfa back onto the ground.

"Blasted wind!" Vlad shouted as he began to rub his butt. It wasn't the power of the wind that annoyed him, but the freezing cold brought on by it. All because it was Christmas Eve, one of the coldest times of the year.

Vlad looked towards the sky and noticed the growing blizzard. If Vlad didn't kill Danny then this blizzard surely would. He needed to protect the young halfa from the cold winds. But how?

Vlad built up some ectoenergy in both of his hands and released it in the ways of a dome surrounding both halfas. Another gust of wind came and pounded into the dome, but the ectoplasm held. It looked like the two were stuck for the time being.

The older halfa could always take Danny and bring him back to his mansion, but with all the battling they have been doing lately, he barely had enough energy to get back to his mansion by himself, much less with an intangible passenger.

Vlad decided to take a seat on a rock near the edge of the dome and tried his best to occupy his time. Life was so boring when you had nowhere to go and nothing to do. The only things Vlad had to concentrate on were the strong winds outside the dome, and Danny's slight snoring from his unconscious body.

_Is this my sworn enemy?_ Plasmius thought as he watched Danny's chest move steadily up and down with his breathing. _A young teenager? _The older halfa began to slouch in his seat as the rock began to get comfortable to sit on. _Hmm, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So different from his usually arrogant demeanor._

His life must've hit a new low if he needed to attack a teenager to get what he wanted. Was it possible that he was just as bad as Jack Fenton, the man who destroyed his life and possibly the life of Maddie too? He was thinking about destroying the life of a teenager. Isn't that so much worse. At least with Vlad he was able to live out more of his life and complete high school. Danny would never experience his first love, his high school graduation, anything that Vlad was able to do.

Vlad let out a sigh as he looked away from the younger halfa in guilt. Perhaps he had been reacting too aggressively. He didn't want to be responsible for the death of a teenager on his hand, he only wanted Jack's life. Besides, he couldn't be suspected of the murder of a kid with the upcoming mayor elections on his hand. That just wouldn't look good for his reputation, something he spent most of his life building up.

"Nanghhh," Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he took in the sight of a purple ectoplasmic dome over his head. "What do you want, Vlad?" he asked, never actually looking at the older halfa. "Are you going to finally finish me off like you've been saying, or try one last crazy attempt to turn me into your fruitloop son?"

Vlad got off the rock and walked over to Danny, offering him his hand. "What do I want?" he repeated. "I'm not entirely sure yet. Right now I want change." The older halfa tried to give his best reassuring smile he could, but it felt extremely unnatural and no doubt looked the same.

It seemed to have some effect though, because after a hesitant look from Danny the teen took his hand and was lifted up off the ground.

"So is this just a temporary alliance, because if it is, I would like to know before you stab me in the back, Plasmius." Danny was tempted to put some venom on Vlad's ghost name, but decided not to in fear of changing Vlad's oddly peaceful and nonthreatening mood.

Vlad looked towards the snow and began to shoot a continuous beam of ectoplasm at it, creating figures in the snow to bide the time. He created an angel, a star, and, of course, Maddie. "I don't know yet. I was just thinking of seeing where this takes us."

Was it time to bury the metaphorical hatchet? There was no way he could finish Danny off for good, so that meant they would be in an eternal battle. The two halfas have been fighting for a long time. Vlad would undoubtedly have to give up his plots for revenge against Jack though. He would also have to give up any chance of Maddie coming to him. He would be all alone.

"Daniel, tell me something," Vlad said, pausing from the star he was drawing to look at the younger halfa who had spent all that time staring at him. "What do Jack and Maddie think of me, my human half."

Danny raised an eyebrow at Vlad's question but made no comment on it. Instead he thought about it for a moment, actually taking his question seriously. "Well, dad's your biggest fan of course. I don't think anything you do will ever change that. Mom on the other hand, thinks you're a little bit of a creep. She doesn't say it to your face though out of respect for dad."

"Oh," Vlad said as he returned his attention to the snow, this time with a sullen expression. Even his dearest Maddie hated him right now. Ironically, it seemed like the only one that actually cared for him was the man who ruined his life. "I have no one," Vlad mumbled out barely above the whispers of the wind. "No one to care for me, love me, call me father. I'm all alone."

"That's not true!" Danny shouted. "My dad would do anything for you. If you asked him to go to mars and bring back a rock from the planet, he would do it in a heartbeat. Even though my mother may think you're creepy, she still treats you like an old friend. I'm also sure that if you stopped all your sexual advances, she'd be more open to you. Jazz thinks of you as a role model, at least career wise. You also have everyone in Amity Park who want to see you succeed so you can, in turn, bring success to them too."

Vlad stayed quiet for half a minute, fully taking in everything Danny said. "What about you? You never mentioned what you think of me."

Danny hesitated to answer. What did Vlad have to ask such hard question? He wasn't even sure what Vlad was to him. Was he an enemy? A sparring partner? His motivation to succeed? A father figure? Perhaps his mentor? "You….You're the reason I am who I am and why I know what I want to be, a guardian. Without you, I probably wouldn't be anywhere close to where I am now with my ghost powers, I definitely wouldn't know what to do with my life, and I may have even given up my powers by now."

Vlad just huffed. "Don't you think that's a little cheesy Daniel?"

"It's the truth." Danny said defiantly.

The older halfa stared into the determination in Danny's eyes. "Yes, perhaps it is."

_It's time to end all of our fighting. I need to move past this phase in my life and enter a new, more open, phase for me to prosper and grow. _

Vlad let out a sigh as he looked towards the purple dome. It shined with new life as the wind began to die down. "Maybe it is time to bury the hatchet after all."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Hatchet? What hatchet? Why are we burying it?

The older halfa scrunched his eyes with his hand and looked away from the dome. Sometimes that boy could be so ignorant. "It's a figure of speech, Daniel. It means to call a truce, stop a conflict, make peace, something I am trying to do right now." Vlad looked at the teen and noticed that the boy was as stiff as a rock. "Don't let this come as a shock to you. I simply can't waste my time with silly plots of revenge when I could be running a multi-billion dollar company and fully realized city. I'm a busy man you know."

Danny grew a huge smile on his face. Maybe things could finally change for him. The halfa had been looking for a mentor of sorts, someone to teach him more about his powers, and Vlad made a pretty good, albeit not perfect, fit. Also, the billionaire hadn't mentioned anything about training, but perhaps their relationship could grow into that. It didn't have to immediate. "But wait. What about my dad? You're just going to leave him alone?"

Vlad let out another sigh, though it sounded fake and overdramatix to Danny's ears. "Danny my boy, I already told you I have no time to pursue any attempts at revenge against your father, even if he did steal the lovely Madeline from me-"

"Gross." Danny interjected.

"Anyway," Vlad continued, glaring at the teen. "I call for a truce." Vlad would've said more, but a sudden thought struck him. "Actually, I want to invite you and your family for my annual Christmas party. Every year I use it to try to garner more money and support for my upcoming mayoral campaign. There are going to be a bunch of executives from businesses and corporations, the boring sort, so I would like to invite your family to...liven up the party so to speak."

Something still didn't seem right to Danny. He began to eye Vlad suspiciously, trying to find any bit of ill intention. "If you try anything, Vlad-"

"Nonsense, Daniel. I am a man of my word." Vlad pointing his hand at the dome and shoot an ectoplasmic blast right through it, destroying the entire dome. Luckily the wind had died down considerably and both halfas have regained their strength. "I expect to see you there tonight."

Vlad turned intangible and flew back to his mansion. It was time to prepare.

* * *

**The first half of this twoshot is finally complete. Yes, this will be a two chapter long story. I hope you all like it and please leave a review to show your support.**** Either way the second part is coming though, so don't feel pressured to review. Anyway,**** I hope everyone has a great Christmas Eve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Why did Danny have to accept Vlad invitation? He could've had a perfectly normal Christmas at his house with his family, but no. He just had to tell his father about Vlad's party. Of course his dad was thrilled with the idea, saying something about how his written invitation must've gotten lost in the mail and that's why it was such late notice. Danny didn't want to tell his father the truth, he either wouldn't believe Danny, or be absolutely crushed by the news. Neither option seemed particularly good to the teen.

He should've said something earlier though, because now he was stuck all alone in a room full of very formal, rich executives of powerful countries. Jazz went off to explore the mansion, and Danny's parents left to go dancing on the floor and embarrass their son, leaving Danny in a room for of older executives. Not only did he not want to upset any of them for fear of what they could possibly do to him, but he also wasn't sure how to act. Sam could probably do it since she at least grew up with a rich family. Danny on the other hand, was completely screwed when it came to manners. That's not even mentioning how boring all the guests were. They only really wanted to talk about how successful they were and Danny's financial background. It was like they actually didn't care one bit for Danny as a person.

The only good thing that came out of the night so far was the wine. The security everywhere seemed to be pretty lax, so it was very easy for Danny to sneak a glass of wine away from one of the servers. Like most teens he was naturally curious of the taste of alcohol and wanted to get his first sip. His plan was easily thwarted though when his mom stopped dancing with his father long enough to quickly take the glass away and scold his actions. She also promised punishment later, most likely no electronic devices like before.

Danny got out of the seat at the empty table he was sitting in and went to get some punch. Perhaps he could drown his boredom in a fruity juice. Wasn't that what all the people did in the movies? He wanted to go find Vlad and see if anything had changed in their agreement because he still didn't quite believe Masters, but he couldn't find the man in the crowd.

Danny grabbed the spoon to the juice and absentmindedly began to stir the drink, not even bothering to pour himself any. So far this was the most fun he had all night.

"Um, Danny, are you alright?"

The halfa's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

That voice! It sounded almost exactly like Sam's! That couldn't be right. Sam would never go to a fancy party, especially a fancy party hosted by Vlad. It could be just his imagination or someone with a remarkable similar voice to hers. Yeah, that made sense.

The halfa slowly turned around from the punch table to come face to face with Sam Manson wearing a very dark purple dress. The dress was able to show her shoulders, but the goth made sure that the dress would show nothing more. She didn't want to come off as a whore, even if she didn't know these people.

Danny did a double take before he began to lean against the punch table and try to salvage whatever cool he had, because playing with a punch bowl was so not cool. The teen also noticed just how well the dress fitted Sam. The color of her dress complimented her violet eyes very well, and it ended up showing just how much the goth had really grown since the beginning of ninth grade.

_In all the right places too._ Danny thought, quickly turning a few shades redder as he turned away from Sam to get some punch in what was an attempt to hide his face. "H-Hey, Sam. How are you doing? Do you want some punch?"

Sam took a few steps forward and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. The teen still never reaching full eye contact with her. "I'll repeat my question. Danny, are you alright."

_Cool down, Fenton!_ Danny shouted inside his head.

The halfa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, showing complete calm on the outside even though he was still freaking out on the inside. "Yeah, Sam. I'm totally fine. Why are you here, at Vlad's party of all places? Shouldn't you be with your grandmother or even Tucker right now?"

The mood suddenly got dark as Sam glared at her two parents from across the room. "Vlad invited my parents over to this party, but only if they brought me along. Of course they took the opportunity to see if they could land a huge deal or something. I apparently didn't have a say in the matter. Weird though that Masters wanted me here. What about you?

Danny still avoided eye contact with Sam, something that was beginning to infuriate the girl. "Me and Vlad kind of have a temporary truce going on. He decided to invite me and my family here as a show of good faith or something. Sometimes I don't understand what goes through that man's head. I guess it doesn't really matter though. Even without our agreement Vlad isn't allowed to attack me on Christmas, the only day when all ghosts are forced to be peaceful, so I shouldn't worry."

Sam once again put her hand on Danny's shoulder, except this time she used it to swing his entire body around to face her. With a chipper face, she said, "There, that's better. Now, are you afraid Vlad won't honor your agreement?"

"Well," Danny said, trying to back away from Sam without her noticing. The halfa couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Sam. He knew the reason, she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress, but that didn't stop the small blush on his face or his hormones from acting up. Even though he had always had a crush on his best friend, this time seemed different, more mature perhaps. "I'm just saying that I don't know what Vlad's planning. I guess for now I should give him the benefit of the doubt."

The song on the dance floor changed into a slow song and all the pairs changed their form accordingly.

A glimmer appeared in Sam's eyes as she looked at the dance floor with slight envy. "Look at all the people dancing over there."

Danny nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah."

"Hey, why don't we go dance!" Sam grabbed Danny's hand and led him towards the dance floor. "Come on, it will be just like prom!"

Danny tried to escape Sam's grip to no avail so he tried a different option. "Sam, if I remember correctly, you were the one to lead at prom because I couldn't dance!"

"So?" Sam asked, finally slowing down at the middle of the dance floor. A couple of people were already looking at the pair due to the way Sam dragged him.

Danny quickly tried to think of a reason for his claim, anything that could get him out of dancing. "Um, the man's supposed to lead?"

Sam scoffed. "Danny, stop being such a wimp and dance with me." The goth grabbed onto Danny's shoulders as he moved his hands down to her waist. "Just follow my movements," she said before they started dancing. After a couple minutes of this, the halfa was able to learn the basics and even lead Sam through most of the parts.

Some of the other pairs on the floor seemed to eye the pair with slight jealousy, and knowing eyes. The rest just ignored the two and went on with their own dances, some even complaining about the basicness of the dance.

"We should do this more often, Danny." Sam put her head on Danny's shoulder as he led her through the song.

Danny's face got even redder as he felt Sam's hair on his shoulder and looked at all the people staring at him. "Yeah, whatever you say, Sam."

Of course all good moments, if slightly embarrassing, come to an end.

"Ah, little badger! I see you found Ms. Manson here." A figure appeared behind Danny causing him to let go of Sam and vice versa. He didn't even need to turn around to know who the owner of the obnoxious voice was. "What do you want now, Masters?" He grumbled out.

"I just wanted to know if you have actually found Samantha yet, which it appears you have."

Danny finally turned around to meet Vlad. "Why is she here anyway? I mean, I'm glad she's here," he said, noticing Sam's frown, "but why did you invite her?"

"Simply for that reason, my boy." Vlad said matter of factly. A couple guests tried to ask Vlad a question, but he quickly quieted them to once again talk to Vlad. "You are happy that Sam's here. I knew you weren't going to like this party due to the formality of it, so I invited-"

"Forced." Sam interjected.

The older halfa scowled before continuing his story. "Anyway, she's here to keep you entertained. You two have also earned me a lot more support. Everyone loves the two homeless teens who are able to dance at my party because of my generosity."

Danny and Sam looked at each other before going back to Vlad. "But neither of us are homeless," Danny stated.

"Oh, details,' Vlad said with a smirk on his face. "With the way things look right now, I may be able to campaign for the state legislature or even governor with the support I'm gaining." Vlad began to walk away to another group of people.

"Looks like Vlad really hasn't changed," Danny grumbled out. He was about to walk over and give Vlad a piece of his mind, but Sam held him back.

"Actually, I wouldn't be so sure. Look at him. He isn't talking about going after your father or stealing your mom anymore. He is actually focusing on his career. I don't think he actually intended to use us for his campaign. He probably had good intentions originally. People probably asked about us, and when the opportunity rises, you know how Vlad will react. The creep that he is."

Danny led Sam off of the dance floor and to a table for them to sit. "What makes you say that?"

Sam took a look back at Vlad as he was laughing with a group of his supporters. "He just seems to be more peaceful now. Don't worry, if he tries something, then I'll be sure to kick his butt. Though, I don't think the great Danny Phantom needs my help." She finished her sentence with a teasing gesture in an attempt to get Danny to lighten up.

"Vlad changed! It must be a Christmas miracle! At least things seem to be looking up for once."

Sam reached over and grabbed Danny's hand in hers. "This should give us more time to spend with each other, right?"

There was a spark in Sam's eye, but this went unnoticed by Danny. "Of course, Sam. I now have more time to hang out with you and Tucker."

Sam sighed. It appeared that the two teens had a different idea of spending time together. But hey, that's for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**My twoshot is now done. I have to admit, I was planning on this part having less to do with Danny and Sam, but things changed. If you have anything to say, then please leave a review. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
